


Here Kitty Kitty

by Blueismybusiness



Series: Life with Pets [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO elements, I thinks this is a yokai au, Is it called a meet-cute?, M/M, Some Supernatural Elements, a mix of SFW and NSFW, first encounters, so watch the tags, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: Cats are assholes, this one especially.





	Here Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Should I have started another series? Probably not. Do I care? Not an ounce. Got this idea and ran with it. Please make sure to read the tags cause this series will include smut, though it won't be the central theme.

The rain fell steadily, not in sheets, but as a heavy mist that almost made the red umbrella Tobio carried useless. Still, it was better than nothing, and the wet autumn weather was not the kind of weather you wanted to be caught in unprotected. Too many of his team members were catching colds because of stupidity, and Tobio would not follow suit. He was supposed to be a role model, afterall.

“Meow.”

Tobio stopped his trek, the pitiful mewing pausing his steps next to an empty sidestreet. He listened, the misty rain hissing against the nearby buildings.

“Meow,” it came again, and the tone of it could pass as inconvenienced, if it wasn’t for the fact that it was obviously coming from a _cat_.

Tobio had always had a weakness for small, furry creatures, though they mostly didn’t feel the same for him. He’s always wanted a pet—a cat or a dog, it never mattered—but his attempts to make friends were often met with rejection. Cats and dogs alike usually avoided him. That rejection was more hurtful than any he’d faced with people, but Tobio was physically unable to ignore the sound of the helpless creature, and regardless of the outcome, he always gave an offer of friendship his best effort. So, Tobio made his way down the sidestreet, already preparing for the inevitable rejection.

Halfway down the road he came to an open lot, bordered on the street-side by part of a chain-linked fence. Two houses rose up, adjacent to each other on either side, and the back of the lot led to the forest. It was in this lot, from under a tree near the back corner, that the sound came.

“Meow.”

Tobio timidly entered the abandoned area, creeping in slow, steady steps, and trying to make himself as non-threatening as possible. He didn’t smile (his smile has been described as terrifying on more than one occasion), only kept his expression neutral.

The cat—a pale,yellow Tom—was large for its breed; long, and thin, though it didn’t look unhealthy. The fur was short, but shiny, and Tobio ached to run his hands through it, to see if it was as silky as it looked. It watched him approach, wide, yellow eyes, unblinking. Tobio would describe the cat’s expression as detached curiosity, but it’s ears kept flicking in agitation. It sat as still as a statue near the base of an oak, somehow managing to _not_ get soaked from the rain, it’s fur looking only slightly damp.

Tobio would admit to feeling hopeful excitement as he sidled up to the suspicious cat that hadn’t yet run away. He crouched down, talking to it in as calm a voice as he could.

“Well hello there, handsome,” He greeted softly, struggling to keep the grin from his face. The cat only watched him, ears flattening momentarily before shooting forward. “You’re gonna get wet sitting here, you know. You’ll ruin that pretty fur of yours.”

The cat looked away, and Tobio could swear it rolled its eyes. Ignoring the feeling of judgement he was getting from the cat (though he was sure he was just projecting), Tobio, on impulse, set his umbrella down. He situated it so that it provided the cat with cover from the nasty weather. The cat watched him, it’s big eyes following the movements, before looking at him. Tobio paused, a little weirded out by the stare. It was as if the cat were asking, “The fuck are you doing?” with those large, golden eyes.

“Um...just thought you could use it more than I could. S-since I got a home...and all.” Why did he feel the need to explain himself to a cat?

Both he and the cat gazed at each other for a moment, then the cat blinked and looked away, almost like a shrug of the shoulders saying, “Do whatever you want.”

Tobio took the cat’s lack of action as a positive and hesitantly stretched out a hand. The tips of his fingers nearly brushed the soft looking fur before the cat glanced at him. It flinched away from his fingers with a hiss, and Tobio felt his heart sink from the rejection. He should have known better.

Tobio sighed, still keeping his hand outstretched just in case, though he didn’t press the issue. After a second’s hesitation, the cat gingerly sniffed his fingers. It pulled back with narrowed eyes, then promptly turned away and disappeared in the low brush of the adjacent forest.

Well. Tobio supposes that’s that.

He stood up, brushing off dirt that was not there. He bent to pick up the umbrella, but his gaze fell on the bushes  in front of him. A small, inner voice told him to leave it.

So, he did.

Tobio walked the rest of the way home in the rain, cursing himself and his bleeding heart.

The next day was his day off, and Tobio was running errands. The weather was the same as the day before, but he had grabbed an older umbrella from his house so he wasn’t without protection. However, as he was making his way out of the grocery store, arm loaded with a paper bag full of foodstuffs, he caught sight of a red umbrella, oddly similar to the one he left behind the previous day.

For a brief moment, time slowed and the person carrying the umbrella turned. Tobio was captivated by a beautiful face full of sharp, almost feline features, and a head covered with silky, pale blond hair. The person wore glasses, but even across the street, Tobio could see how he narrowed his eyes in an eerily familiar way. Then the man turned away and walked off without another look back.

Tobio grinned.

 

**+++**

 

It’s been a week since Tobio first met the cat in the empty lot, and despite the blatant rejection, he still felt the need to return the next day. But instead of an umbrella, Tobio brought a can of cat food.

Needless to say, his attempt to make friends was met with cat-like disdain. The cat had been in the same place, sans umbrella, and Tobio had set the food before him.

“It seems someone stole your umbrella, huh?”

The cat had looked at him, the food, then back at him before walking back into the forest from which he came.

“Ungrateful bastard,” Tobio had huffed.

And yet, he kept trying, though each subsequent try drew him closer to finally finding something the cat actually liked. Third time’s a charm, as the saying goes, and Tobio discovered the cat had a taste for fresh tuna. It was a little expensive, but worth it as he watched the cat gobble down the small steak. It was the fifth time that Tobio left feeling accomplished.

As the cat ate his helping of tuna steak, Tobio timidly stroked it’s back. It stiffened for just a moment, but didn’t run away and didn’t bite him. Success!

Two days after that, Tobio was allowed to fully rub the cat down and scratch its ears, though it only lasted as long as it ate. Tobio relished every bit of affection he was allowed to lavish. Its fur was as soft as it had looked, and Tobio luxuriated in the strands as they slipped through his fingers. Then, with the last swallow of tuna, the cat ducked from under his hand and disappeared into the forest.

 

**+++**

 

Tobio opened his door, ready for his morning run, and was greeted with a lazy _mew_. He looked down, the cat he’d been feeding for a week was sitting on his porch as if he’d always been there, staring at him with expectation.

“Oh! Hello,” Tobio said, a little surprised. He hadn’t even known the cat had followed him home. Weird.

The cat did not reply, of course, but it did trot inside his home like it owned it and Tobio was just a visitor. It turned and sat just on the edge of the genkan and watched him with a bored look.

“O-okay,” Tobio stuttered. Apparently he’d made enough of an impression that the cat had decided to adopt him. Tobio wanted to smile, but he was still afraid he would scare off his new roommate. Still, Tobio was filled with a warmth he hadn’t felt in along time. It was no secret he had been lonely for a while, having little to no social life and no partner. This was the next best thing, as far as he was concerned, and since he’d always wanted a pet, he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to pick up some supplies while I’m out.” Tobio grabbed his keys and wallet, opening the door before turning back to the cat. “Try not to piss, shit, or generally make a mess while I’m out, okay?”

The cat blinked at him, but otherwise gave no sign of comprehension. Alrighty then.

Tobio locked up after closing the door behind him, and finally allowed himself to smile. He had a good feeling about this.

  


**+++**

 

Tsuki stretched as soon as the door closed, relishing the warmth of the dumbass human’s home. He stretched out his front paws, spreading his toes, then did the same with the back. It had been ages since he been invited inside such comfort.

Well, not _invited_ , per se, but still, the dumbass human hadn’t punted him out the door, so, semantics.

Kageyama. That was the name on the plaque beside the front gate, so he supposed he should stop referring to the dumbass human as dumbass human, and maybe call his benefactor by his actual name.

But dumbass was so much more appealing.

Tsuki was not about to admit how grateful he was for the dumb-- _Kageyama’s_ \--kindness, over the last week. Most people ignored him, unless they were children or bullies, and he wasn’t particularly fond of the former and even less so of the latter.

Tsuki was standoffish and cold, even by demon standards, but that didn’t stop him from taking advantage of emotional humans if it suited him. Everyone likes comfort, and since demons couldn’t necessarily hold down jobs, staying in the human realm meant roughing it. It was still far better than the dark, depressing, kill-or-be-killed environment of the demon world.

Tsuki drew on his magic and took on his human form, keeping his ears and tail; a far easier form to hold than a full human form. His clothes were simple, a pair of dirty ripped jeans, a dingy white t-shirt, and a faded red hoodie. They were the clothes he stole when he’d first made it to the human realm, and the only clothes he’s kept since. While he realized quickly that he couldn’t roam around naked, he also realized that his vagabond lifestyle held no need for useless amenities such as extra clothes. Though, he did keep the umbrella that Kageyama had oh-so-kindly left him.

Tsuki wandered around the home. It didn’t take long since the house was relatively small, though updated. It was clean, with minimal furnishings and decorations. Obviously a bachelor pad. Tsuki smirked as he thought the home reflected the owner; simple.

When Tsuki made it to the small, tidy bathroom, he paused, chewing his lip as he considered a quick bath. Another luxury that he had long been denied. Without money, using the public bath houses had been a no-go. Also, his skin was littered with runes, much like the pale patterns of his fur. Most people saw them as tattoos and gave him a wide berth in his human form. It was something Tuki found more amusing than irritating. Tattoos were associated with gang members, though Tuski couldn’t really understand the fear. Being a demon, he was impervious to most human weapons except those which were meant specifically for his destruction, and he had little to fear as he was mostly harmless. Unless you counted his sharp tongue.

Tsuki didn’t dwell long, quickly giving in to his desire to soak in warm water and finally wash off the grime of a life lived in the wild. It’s a myth that all cats hate water. Some weren’t so easily deterred. Tsuki was one who _loved_ it. Sometimes he felt he should have been born a fish.

Stripping quickly because he knew he didn’t have long, he ran a bath and turned on the shower, sitting on the shower stool with a sigh as the hot water poured down his long back and spread goosebumps over his chilled skin. No amount of licking could clean as well as good ol’ soap and water. Tuski rushed through the washing part, scrubbing his skin down until it turned pink from the hot water and rough treatment, and his hair almost squeaked with how clean it was.

The small soaking tub filled up by the time he was done, and Tuski stepped into the water with a sob. He sank down, his long legs scrunched because he was too tall for nearly everything. He ignored his discomfort, because finally, all was right with the world. His tail hung off the side of the tub, the tip flicking back and forth in bliss. Before long, the comfort of the water lulled him into a state of peacefulness, and he unwillingly fell asleep.

 

**+++**

 

Tobio almost skipped up the steps to his house, carrying a bag filled with necessities in one hand, and a litterbox in the other. He was ashamed to admit that he may have gone a bit overboard while shopping for supplies he would need for his new addition, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty. He was more worried that his finicky new friend would find his accomodations lacking and decide that staying with Tobio was more trouble than it’s worth. So, not only had he gotten the basics, such as food and water bowls and such, he also picked up a thousand toys. He just wanted to make sure the cat had options, that’s all.

Tobio quietly opened the door, hoping he didn’t startle his new friend.

“Here kitty kitty,” he called out in a low voice.

Tobio took off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen to set down all he’d purchased, then proceeded to look for the cat.

“Here kitty kitty,” he continued to call, as he made his way from room to room, looking everywhere he could think—under furniture and in dark hide-away spots, for which there weren’t many in his small abode. Tobio made his way upstairs, his eyes darting from place to place with growing worry. There were two small rooms and a bathroom on the second floor, and he looked in both bedrooms first, and finding nothing. Then he came to the closed bathroom door, disappointment settling in his gut like a lead ball, wondering if the cat had somehow escaped.

He opened the door, his mind completely lost to thoughts of the cat and the money he spent for nothing, and walked right into the bathroom. He stopped in the toilet room which ran parallel with the bathtub, and unzipped his pants.

“This sucks,” he mumbled to himself, but the sound of water sloshing snapped his attention to the tub. He was just releasing his bladder as he leaned back to get a view of his bathtub to find a very tall, _very_ pretty naked man bathing in his...well, his tub. _His tub_. A stranger was in his house, bathing. A hot, unrealistically hot, stranger.

The wet splash of urine falling on tile pulled his attention back to the task at hand, and Tobio cursed, then quickly stuffed himself back into his pants, saying a prayer of forgiveness as he would have to clean the mess later.

If there was a later.

Tobio slowly turned, raising his hands in the most passive gesture he could muster. He was shaking, as were his knees, as he gazed at the stranger. The stranger stared back, and if he was as upset by this situation as Tobio was, he was amazingly good at hiding it. His beautiful face was a blank mask, but his tail twitched in agitation.

Wait. What?

Tobio took a good look at him, from the golden fur-covered ears that stuck out delicately from his head, to his broad shoulders that looked just so... _broad_ , to his knees that stuck up from the tub and suggested the man—um, person—was extremely tall, to the long, slender, yet muscular arm that rested on the edge of the tub and ended in a large hand with long, graceful fingers. Lastly, his eyes fell on the smooth tail that nearly brushed the floor.

“What?” He—it—snapped.

Tobio flinched and raised his eyes. His throat was dry as his mouth tried to form coherent sounds.

“T-tail,” was all he was able to come up with, and he inwardly grimaced.

The...thing...glanced at the appendage as it raised up, curling this way and that. Gold eyes then pinned Tobio where he stood. “What of it?”

“Ears,” Tobio blurted. The thing...stranger…(what the hell was he supposed to call it?!) sighed as if Tobio was somehow a great burden.

“Yes, human, I have cat ears and a tail. I am a Nekomata, hence the inhuman features.” He explained this as if Tobio was an idiot, and despite the circumstance and Tobio’s...concerns, he could feel the vein on his temple throb in aggravation. He was not stupid.

“A...nekomata,” Tobio repeated, trying the unfamiliar word on his tongue. A memory rose in the back of his mind, one of his grandfather telling him stories of their ancestors and yokai. But, the memory was as fleeting as all those stories that once regaled him as a small child that faded from his memory with time and the passing of his beloved grandfather.

The creature sighed again and stood, bare as the day he was born, and with no shame. Tobio quickly averted his eyes, though a light blush painted the bridge of his nose. He was certainly...tall.

“Mind getting me something to dry off with?”

Tobio jerked forward, desperately wanting the nekomata to cover his nakedness, lest Tobio combust from embarrassment. He tossed a towel at him, and listened as he dried off, the rasping of the towel causing Tobio to be unable to focus on anything but the fact he had a hot, naked demon, currently drying off in his bathroom after a bath.

“Okay, Kageyama, you can...look at...me.”

Was it just Tobio, or did the demon sound as nervous as Tobio felt?

Tobio slowly turned his gaze back to the demon and looked just as quickly away. He couldn’t handle this. The demon was tall and wiry, but cut like chiseled stone. Tobio wondered if that was common for all nekomatas, or just this one as punishment for some unknown wrong?

Wait, the nekomata had said his name.

Tobio’s eyes darted back to the demon without his approval, and he suffered the descent of another blush, but ignored it as he ask, “How do you know me?”

He narrowed his eyes at the demon, who snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, making the muscles in his biceps bulge. Oh god.

“Well, your name is on your gate, dumbass,” Tobio’s eyebrow twitched again, “And you’ve been feeding me for a week, so…” The demon allowed himself to trail off. This whole time his expression had remained neutral, almost bored, but now there was a hint of...embarrassment?

“Wha-” Tobio scoffed. That’s impossible! He’d been feeding a cat. He was sure he’d know if he was feeding—

Oh.

The cat-man smirked at him, “Get it now, do we?”

“You followed me and assumed I’d be okay with you living here? Are you a stalker?”

The demon’s eye twitched, “You didn’t seem bothered by it when I was in cat form, and no, I am not a stalker.”

They glared at each other, then at the same time;

“You have good taste in fish.”

“Are you gonna steal my soul?”

“Excuse me?!” The demon growled, obviously offended.

Tobio paused, a little unnerved by the aggression, and oddly validated by the compliment. “Thank you,” he replied.

The demon placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot. Behind him, his tail swiped at the floor, caught by the towel and swishing angrily. “For your information, we don’t harm humans like we did a long time ago. Also, what the fuck would I do with your pathetic soul?”

Tobio flinched again, but this time as offended as the demon. “What do you mean ‘pathetic’ you ungrateful shit! You ate the food I brought you without so much as a thank you, then saunter up in my home like you own it, _lying_ to me, by the way, about the fact that you’re a _demon,_ and expect me not to question your motives?”

The demon had the humility to look at least a little apologetic, but wiped it away quickly, covering it up with arrogant disdain. Tobio snorted.

“Out,” he commanded, pointing in the direction of the front door.

The nekomata froze. “You’re kicking me out.” He doesn’t ask, just makes a simple statement heavy with resignation and a little dejection.

“Well, I’m not gonna let you stay here when you’re being an asshole.”

Tobio got a thoughtful look in return, the creature gazing at him, his expression unreadable. He crossed his arms over his chest again, and Tobio swallowed. The demon really needed a shirt.

“So, technically you’re saying that if I’m nicer, I can stay?”

“What? No-I mean I...guess?”

A moment of silence passed, then the nekomata nodded. “Cool,” he said, visibly relaxing, and Tobio wasn’t sure he liked how things were turning out. “I’m sorry for being a jerk, please let me stay.”

Wow, that was...a pathetic apology. Seriously, he delivered that like he was giving the weather. Tobio just watched him, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. This guy had balls, he’d give him that.

A minute under Tobio’s scrutiny had the demon twitching nervously. “Well?!” he snapped. So much for manners.

“Well what?” Tobio snapped back.

“Can I...can I stay?”

Tobio sighed. He was going to regret this, he could feel it in his (probably vulnerable) soul. “Whatever,” he growled, “But you gotta get dressed.”

If the nekomata was happy, Tobio couldn’t tell. But he shrugged and bent to pick up a pile of rags. Tobio automatically reared back due to the stench that wafted off of them; a cross between wet cat and garbage.

“What the hell are those?!” he yelled, and the demon glanced up at him, his brow furrowed in confusion. He stood up and let his towel fall to the ground. “My clothes, duh.”

TObio’s eyes went immediately to the ceiling. “No, nu-uh, no way. Those either go in the garbage or wash right now. And cover up! What are you, some kind of pervert?!”

He could feel the demon shrug again. When the movements stopped, Tobio allowed his eyes to drift from the ceiling to land on his new roommate.

He was roommates with a demon. This should be fun.

“J-just leave those on the floor, I’ll collect them later, and follow me.”

The demon dropped the bundle on the floor at his feet and gestured for Tobio to lead the way. Tobio rolled his eyes, but walked passed the demon regardless, leading him down the hall and to his room. There he grabbed the demon sweats and a short-sleeved shirt. Tobio forwent the underwear, he was not about to let a stranger wear his, demon or no.

“Tsuki.”

Tobio had just handed the clothes over and had turned away to leave the demon in privacy, but was stopped short by the sudden information. He turned and gave the demon a confused look. The demon avoided his eyes, a light blush darkening his features.

“What?”

“My name idi-my name, Kageyama. Tsuki.”

“Oh,” was all he replied before officially leaving the room.

What the fuck was he doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome.


End file.
